hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrissa Schmerler
Chrissa Schmerler was a contestant on Season 14 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 18th place. Personality Chrissa was a kind person, but had a terrible idea for her signature dish, was always wandering around not knowing what to do, and embarrassing herself for waiting until service began to go to the bathroom. She was also in denial about her performance, to the point that she thought she was too good for the competition, even after being eliminated. Season 14 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived at Hell's Kitchen, the doors were locked, and they noticed that Ramsay was on the roof. Then, he said that in order to see if the chefs were 100% committed, they would jump onto an air mattress from the roof, but Chrissa believed that she would break her neck if she would attempt it. While she was more eager to jump after seeing Enrique and Ruth doing it, Ramsay revealed that it was not necessary as those two were stunt people, and asked the chefs to cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Chrissa was the sixth person from the red team to have her dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Michael. She made a ginger crusted chicken breast, revealing that she got inspiration from the cookie aisle at the grocery store. Despite Ramsay being grateful that she did not get inspiration from the pet food aisle, he spat it out, deemed it hideous, and she scored only one point, much to her embarrassment as she was not used to people spitting out her food. The red team lost the challenge 28-31, and they were punished by resetting the dining room for the opening night, and sealing confirmation letters in envelopes. During prep, Chrissa proved to be the only woman unsure of what to do, much to T's annoyance. Before service began, Ramsay noticed that she looked unfocused, and she asked to go to the bathroom, which a bewildered Ramsay allowed. During dinner service, she was on the garnish station with Sarah. She proved to be completely lost on what to do once again, and after Ramsay noticed it, she was sent to the dining room, to help T on the tableside dish. The red team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. While Chrissa was not formally considered, she earned the ire of her teammates when she was doing dishes instead of being part of the discussion, causing Christine to accuse her of not caring about what was going on, before breaking a mug. She said that she wanted to make coffee for the team, despite T not wanting some. Then, she asked for the reasons of her nomination, and despite Sarah reminding about how she looked unfocused during most of the service, she retorted that she was. Chrissa was the red team's second nominee for elimination, with Monique being the first, and they were called down with Christine. During her plea, she took offence to Christine's comment that she was not taking the competition seriously with the bathroom incident before service, said that she needed only one more service to prove Ramsay what she had, and that she was not the reason the red team was kicked out. She was eliminated for being way out of her league and being completely clueless about her situation, not helping that she almost left without giving Ramsay her jacket. During her exit interview, she still thought that she was too good for the competition. Ramsay's comment: "There's nothing more terrifying to Chrissa than jumping off a building. But there is nothing more terrifying to me than the thought of having her as my next head chef." Nomination history Trivia *She is the fifth contestant to get eliminated on opening night as the second nominee for elimination, following Tiffany (Season 3), Dominic (Season 4), Sebastian (Season 11), and JP (Season 13). *After her appearance on the show, she returned to her Big Cheese food truck. Quotes *''(When explaining her signature dish)'' "That is ginger crusted chicken. I was in the cookie aisle, I was trying to get ideas and they had ginger cookies." *"I'm really not used to people spitting out my food, so it was embarrassing." *''(After Ramsay asks if she's alright)'' "No... I... needed to go to the bathroom before dinner service." *(After being eliminated) "I'm not gonna cry, because I know I'm too good for this shit. But it's very heartbreaking, because I know I'm a beast in the kitchen. Chef Ramsay asks before dinner service, 'are you ok?', that makes me weak because I pee? Maybe I am a little quirky and different, but... I don't know what to tell you, it is who I am." Category:Chef Category:Season 14 Category:New Yorkers Category:18th Place